Divine Horses
Divine horses are rare horses that can be won from promotions or bought for a large amount of passes after a dedicated promo. Sometimes they are able to be won in luck items such as Golden Fleece, Horn of Plenty and Titan's Challenge or by achieving a certain rank in a promo. They usually have their own special effect or bonus. There are 213 different divines on the International server. Mythological Divines These divines are in a group with several sections, all of which vary. *Archimedes *Arion *Cowbra *Falabella *Harlequin *Xanthos *Balios Female Divines With Limited Reproduction Abilities Many female divines have the ability to breed with another divine of the opposite gender and the same type of divine (e.i. Water with Water, Chinese with Chinese). These divines can only breed once to give birth to unique foals. Sometimes they can also breed a second time to obtain an ultimate horse; ones that can only be obtained by collecting all of its family members. *Cascade *Dew *Earth *Emerald *Frost *Greyfell *Hippidion *Longma *Mist *Rain *Venus *Sagittarius The Mother and Father of All Gaia and Ouranos are the creators of horses. If you ever see the word "foundation" or "foundie", it means that the parents of the horse are these divines. *Gaia *Ouranos Water Divines Water divines have the unique ability to switch their skills around every day. Today they are amazing at galloping, tomorrow they are terrible at dressage. Snow is the only Water divine that has the ability to be bred for a certain type of competition. *Brook *Cascade *Cloud *Dew *Frost *Geyser *Mist *Ocean *Rain *Snow *Snowflake *Wave Nordic Divines There are 13 Nordic divines. Each is inspired by a divinity from Nordic mythology. They earn a prize once they earn a certain amount of points that are obtained by rides - though when taking rides one has to be careful as only one ride will give points, the rest will take them away. * Fenrir * Thor * Loki * Rán * Týr * Heimdall * Bragi * Baldr * Idunn * Friggja * Freya * Ymir * Delling Gemstone Divines There are fourteen Gemstone divines. They offer you diamonds when certain objectives are fulfilled, which can be used to increase their skills. Once a player has all of the Gemstone divines, he/she is offered Diamond, the most special Gemstone divine there is. *Agate *Amber *Amethyst *Diamond *Emerald *Gypsum *Jade *Onyx *Opal *Pearl *Quartz *Ruby *Sapphire *Topaz Solar System Divines The Solar System divines are horses that resemble the planets and moons in the solar system. Their skills can be increased by taking them on rides on their designated planet (or moon.) *Earth *Io *Jupiter *Mars *Mercury *Moon *Neptune *Pluto *Saturn *Sun *Uranus *Venus Wind Divines The Wind divines are unique horses. When taken on rides, it increases their skills and wind strength. Once the divine has gathered enough wind strength, it will form a storm which can leave exceptional gifts behind. *Aeolus *Apeliotes *Boreas *Caicias *Euronotus *Eurus *Iapyx *Libonotus *Lips *Notus *Skeiron *Thracius *Zephyrus Season Divines Printemps.png|Spring Ete.png|Summer Automne.png|Fall/Autumn Hiver-0.png|Winter The Season divines represent the four seasons. During each season, the divine horse associated with the season wins the owner: 5000e and 30 skill points. VIPs receive a bonus perk. *Spring *Summer *Fall *Winter Norse Divines These divines were first released during the World Equestrian Games Cards promotion in 2014. They are special and rare, considering how many there are of this type. They also offer exceptional gifts and have high skills. *Balios *Croesus *Greyfell *Gullfaxi *Hippogriff *Hrimfaxi *Midas *Skinfaxi *Svadilfari *Sleipnir *Xanthos Celtic Divines There are currently 10 Celtic divines, with each horse representing a different Celtic deity. They have powers that allow you to discover up to 3 Oghamic letters a day. If you find all letters from a prediction, you'll get a prize. * Morrigan * Cernunnos * Epona * Lug * Taranis * Borvo * Dagda * Goibniu * Midir * Aengus * Goigbniu Plant Kingdom Divines There are currently 8 Plant kingdom divines, and each represents a different type of plant. Their skills increase depending on the Droppings you give them and the season. After a certain skill level, you are then able to prune them to receive a prize. Once you have collected all 7 divines, you will receive the 8th, Lotis. * Liana * Carnivorus * Fern * Alga * Kaktos * Caryopsis * Sequoia * Lotis Love Horses valentin.png|Je t'aime (French) i-love-you.png|I love you (English) ich-liebe-dich.png|Ich liebe dich (German) te-quiero.png|Te Quiero (Spanish) kocham-cie.png|Kocham cię (Polish) ti-amo.png|Ti amo (Italian) Love horses are divine horses. The name of each of them means "I love you" in a different language. They give you 2 diamonds on the 14th of every month, and in the month of February, the owner is given the option to give their horse to another player. If you're the breeder of these horses, you can give them to your nearest and dearest in the month of February. * Je t'aime * I love you * Ich Liebe Dich * Te Quiero * Kocham cię * Ti amo The Horses of the Rainbow The horses of the rainbow are a new divine collection, currently consisting of eight different horses. Users who have VIP accounts receive performance bonuses. * Charming Red * Cool Carrot * Shiny Yellow * Forest Green * Lovely Blue * Devoted Indigo * Brave Purple * Secret Rainbow Chinese Divines The Chinese divines were introduced during the Great Challenges of 2014. They have bonuses that are triggered on certain days and earn skill points on any other day that give is no bonus. Players with VIP accounts receive special perks from these divines. *Chitu *Huanglong *Longma *Pixiu *Qilin *Shenma *Tianma Prehistoric Divines The prehistoric divines are a new divine collection, consisting of five horses with unique abilities. These horses offer perks to all players who own them and they give VIPs special perks. *Forest Horse *Hipparion *Hippidion *Hyracotherium *Tarpan Legendary Divines The Legendary divines are the newest addition to the group and can be obtained only using their special tack, who can be bought with the designated packs or won through promotions. *Altaïr *Amira *Bucephalus *Tormenta *Zaldia Zodiac Divines The Zodiac horses are divine horses. There are 13 different Zodiac horses. Each of them represents a different sign of the Zodiac. On your birthday, the horse who represents your star sign will give you the 5th Element if you have them in your breeding farm. On the last day of a star sign, the horse from that sign is given as a free gift to a player selected from amongst those born under that sign. When you've collected all 12 of the main horses of the Zodiac, you will receive the final horse of the Zodiac: Serpentarius! * belier.png|Aries capricorne.png|Capricorn verseau.png|Aquarius scorpion.png|Scorpio sagittaire.png|Sagittarius poisson.png|Pisces taureau.png|Taurus vierge.png|Virgo 300.png|1 of the 2 Gemini Horses 300 (1).png|Another of the 2 Gemini Horses lion.png|Leo cancer.png|Cancer balance.png|Libra serpentaire.png|Serpentarius/Ophiuchus Aries * Capricorn * Aquarius * Scorpio * Sagittarius * Pisces * Taurus * Virgo * Gemini * Leo * Cancer * Libra * Serpentarius Egyptian Divines The Egyptian Divines are a fairly new collection of 11 horses. Each represents a different Egyptian god or goddess. Once players collect 10 of these horses, they will win the final horse in the series, The Horse Ra. Only four of these horses are currently available to players. Thoth and Horus are won if you find your way out of The Mazes. * Amun * Anubis * Apophis * Isis * Osiris * Thoth * Seth * Horus * Sekhmet * Ptah Māori Divines Māori horses are divine horses. Each represents a deity of the Māori people. Every day observe turtle nests to find out if there are any babies and get mana. When the horse's tiki is filled with mana, they'll give you a gift. * Tangaroa * Tūmatauenga * Rongo * Tāwhirimātea * Haumia-tiketike * Tāne-Mahuta * Rehua * Mahuika * Ruaumoko Chimera Horses The Chimera divines are similar to wild horses - they must be tamed before training can begin. Just like wild horses, they'll give you 10 passes every year they age until age 80. Depending on their preferred climate and the season in the game, Chimera horses can refuse some of the care you try to give them. * Tiger * Polar Bear * Rhinoceros * Red Panda * Snowy Owl * Chameleon * Pangolin * Kangaroo * Fox * Wolf * African Lion Falabella Horses There are two kinds of divines in the Falabella family - falabellas which are pegasii, and falahorns which are unicorns. Falabellas give you a 1% chance of getting a bonus when you enter a horse into competitions (Falahorns give you a chance at the bonus when entering a unicorn in a competition.) This perk can stack if you have several Falabellas. Falabellas * Petit * Малыш * 小さな * Chiquitin * Klein * Tiny * Liten Falahorn * Mały * Pieni * Kicsi Pastry Horses Cupcake-male.png Cupcake-female.png Gingerbread-male.png Gingerbread-female.png Foret-noire-female.png Foret-noire-male.png Main Article: Pastry Horses The Pastry horses are divine horses. Each horse is inspired by a delicious pastry. The more Pastry horses you have, the more your other horses will easily find sugar during their actions. Each pastry is represented by 2 horses: one male and one female that can breed with each other. Thanks to him, your Pastry mares will produce extra sugar pearls every day. *Cupcake *Fairy Cake *Honey-spice bread *Gingerbread *Black Forest Cake *Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte Horse Adventure: Tale of Etria Divines Until the app's closure on August 7th 2017, a Howrse/Horse Adventure: Tale of Etria cross-over promotion ran which rewarded players of the Horse Adventures: Tale of Etria app with codes for two howrse divines as they progressed in-game. Etrian could be achieved fairly easily within hours of playing, whereas Wikaïla was only given out once the player completed 54 quests. * Etrian * Wikaïla de:Göttliche Pferdefi:Ylimaalliset hevosetes:Caballos Divinosru:Божественные лошади Category:Divine Horses Category:Pages Category:Breeds Category:Special horses